$ 0\cdot0 = \; ?$
Explanation: $0\cdot0$ is $0$ multiplied by itself $2$ times. The base is $0$ The exponent is $2$ $0\cdot0$ is $0$ to the power of $2$ $0\cdot0 = 0^{2}$